Between the Lines
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: A rushed Satsuki Rin lemon! Yes, that's right, the one that was never in EoSD. Made it for another site, so a lack of strikethrough, well... Yeah, this will be interesting...


**AN: I'll warn you, this story was written with the intent of strikethrough being heavily used. It is the basis of the name, after all.**

* * *

You're happy. Today, Reimu finally noticed you for the first time _decided to host a Christmas party_ after much begging from her best friend _the annoying witch she calls a friend_. You _She_ _can't help but smile at all those_ you've never seen before _she holds dear._ Marisa; Remilia, who brought Sakuya; _Aya, who is taking pictures, as is the norm; Shinmyomaru, who would be here either way;_ Kosuzu _, who showed up despite the slight fear in her eye over all the youkai, bringing Akyuu with her. And, of course, Suika didn't let herself be left out, nor did Yukari._

The one with bells her hair, though... She doesn't seem to be looking through you. If you had to describe it, those oddly energetic, oddly glimmering eyes could only be doing one thing. They were looking right at you. They didn't miss one detail, either, much to your embarrassment. After all, the way things have been these past... past... ...however many years, you stopped really caring for yourself. Your hair was a wild tangle where once it was held up in the bow you'd never leave home without. Your hair had also grown out, and you have no choice but to do what you could to keep it from tripping you, to the point of tearing hairs in half. Your beautiful blonde locks were once enviable, but as things had become, it made you look like a mess.

Which you were. You were a mess, to be frank. You learned the hard way that setting things down made them vanish, forgotten even by the most forgotten. Your instrument vanished first, and later your ribbon. Where does one go when even this lost and found of the forgotten forgets you? The answer is we never leave, or so you think. You remember remembering others that were forgotten. Some have managed to stay only scant inches from the fate, but as it is... Well, what can one do?

Still, what lays before you... This young woman, she can see you. You have locked eyes a while now, and none seem to notice her thousand mile stare not twenty feet from her nose. You start when she begins walking towards you. She... she really can see you, can't she...

No. No, it'll be just like every other time. Every time you think you get noticed, but then things suddenly shift.

It'll happen soon enough. There is no escape, for you've already been confined to this fate this long. What hope is there that you will escape now of all times?

And yet, she's nearly to you. Why is it taking so long? You feel like you're getting farther from her reach. You feel like she's making no progress. It's just another tease. Another thing just out of reach. Another thing you will never grasp. ...She's cute, though. Those bells... they're very charming, aren't they? And her pigtails, too. They suit her. Just as that checkered pattern kimono does.

...She stopped...

You knew it was too good to be true... She's going to forget you, now.

She's going to end up reaching for something beside you with those fair hands, and her plump lips won't speak your name in excited, breathy gasps. You would like to kiss them. You would like to feel real again, if only once in this purgatory sentence.

You never got to kiss anyone. Never got to hold anyone's hand. Never got to hold someone tightly against you... And you never will. You'll just have to—

Your eyes widen. "Wah...!"

The teary eyed, blushing girl before you says in a trembling voice, "Can you not say so many embarrassing things?" She's tackled you to the ground, and is now straddling your hips. Were you a man, she'd be in for one heck of a lumpy seat, the way your thoughts were going..

Nobody notices. Nobody cares. Nobody but her. "You... can touch me..."

"That doesn't change that you're talking about k-kissing me, and..." She gulps, averting her eyes. "Holding me." She begins to get quieter. "And so many other things..."

It's your turn to go red in the face. "S-sorry...?"

She gives you a pouty glare, though it doesn't linger. "Look, I'm going to do what I can to get you out of here, okay?" You don't know what to say. You don't know where even to begin. You could babble, or you could cry, but all you do is freeze up. Even the slightest hint of the word 'freedom' sounds too good to be true.

Without even thinking, you close the uncomfortable distance of your lips, pulling her closer by looping your arms about her neck. Her eyes go wide, and she resists for a short while, but it doesn't last long. The great bastion of defense she throws up is short lived, as she notices that nobody notices. So this is what kissing is like... It's such a soft feeling... Such a soft, warm feeling, to do such a simple thing. It's not even that her lips are soft or warm — which they are, mind you — but... this feeling of relief... That, even if she might not be able to save you, she at least can make you feel real again...

As your lips separate, you notice drops of liquid are dripping down your face. Your throat hurts in equal parts to how hard you're trembling. ...You're crying, and she's panting just a bit.

And then she slaps you.

"Th-that was... m-my first kiss, you dummy!" Her anger isn't a raging inferno, but instead the blowing of steam and a bit of upset.

"Then let me take responsibility." You didn't even miss a beat to think or consider your words before you blurted them out. Their implications are far from easily missed, but this woman... She's the most beautiful creature you've ever laid eyes upon. She looks speechless. A cute woman like her should be used to this sort of thing, shouldn't she?

"W-what?" She's as quiet as a mouse with a cat holding it dearly and giving it a lengthy kiss.

"If it'd make you feel happier, I'd take respo—" You don't get another chance to speak before she squeezes you in a crushing embrace. Well, she's happier than you expected...

"I... don't know if my family would accept it, but..." She swallows the frog in her throat. "...I'm willing to try." She has a small smile on the tomato she probably would want called a face. "I'm, umm..." She averts her eyes, explaining, "My family has been looking into marriage partners for me, so..." She fidgets a bit, becoming redder still. "If you're okay with me, umm..." She trails off, leaving the rest unsaid.

You pull her closer still, your noses pressed end to end. Is this what they call love at first sight? Those big eyes of hers, full to the brim with a glimmer not quite the same as the one from before, look deep into yours. She surprises you by squeezing her eyes shut and initiating a kiss. Her eyelids slowly relax, where as yours slowly begin to droop.

You make a daring move, a hand sliding down her back ever so slowly. Two nubs begin to poke you as you feel her shiver from the unfamiliar feeling of a woman's tender caress. She doesn't move to stop you, nor does she struggle like before. After all, she's the one on top as the two of you kiss — she's the real one in control, and she seems to realize it. Your hand hits the thinnest part of her waist, soon traveling down the flair of her curvature. She leans into it just a bit, her back arching.

Those dazzling eyes of hers look the slightest touch unsure, but with a gentle squeeze of her rear, she lets out a small gasp, going redder still. You can feel her begin to relax, her breaths coming faster and hotter, hitting you in the face. You gently grasp a breast, earning a flinch, her slightly unfocused eyes looking upon you once more. She doesn't resist your hand, though her doubt redoubles. With a squeeze of her her small, perky breast, she bites her lip. Even through the thick fabric it is hidden under, you can feel both her softness and her hardness. Two peaks on twin mounds, one of which gently digging into your palm as you tenderly massage her.

You begin to tug at the bow that keeps her hakama up, causing her to tremble a bit as she whines. You don't try for removing it altogether, only for loosening it so that you can access that within her kimono more directly. As you pull open the checkers that hide her form, she at the same time pulls them back shut, looking around, obviously worried that the others will see the tides of your desire crashing against her. "It's okay. Trust me, anything I do or cause can't be noticed." Her tightly clenched fists slowly relax as she considers your words. It doesn't take long for her to let go, and for you to bare her beauty to the world, her open kimono pushed halfway down her arms and exposing her modest chest completely. The cool air of winter only helps to make the twin peaks stiffen all the more, the fine hairs raising as goosebumps begin to appear.

Once more choosing to be daring, you pull her down towards you ever so gently, tasting one of the hardened nipples. The taste is a bit bitter with light perfume, but that fades quickly as you set about cleaning it all off with your tongue, sliding the dexterous muscle here and there. Her hands grasp at the mess you call hair, arms wrapping around loosely. Every now and then she murmurs or gasps, especially when you nip one of her buttons. You've only left her all the colder from your wet tongue and the cool air working in unison. Your warm tongue swirls one, only to stop to give it a bit of suctions.

Panting is the rewards of your continual efforts, and you only get more turned on at the way she breathily begs, "D-don't stop..." You answer her plea for more with a harder nip, followed by rolling it gently between your teeth. Her soft mewl spurs you on, and you roll her onto her back, though she looks past the point of caring about the loss of control. Those eyes of hers tell you exactly what she wants of you, instinct starting to take over. Reason might hesitate, but when you take her so far so slowly, it seems reason's well is running dry as a burning need begins to build within her.

However, before you can begin, she rolls back on top, hungry eyes licking every inch of your form. Under such an intense scrutiny, you can't help but gulp. You have a feeling that it's you that will be singing a song of ecstasy, and not her, the way her eyes bore into you with such intensity. _She begins by tugging the ribbon from your collar, letting it hang where it was once tied in a bow. Next she eagerly undoes each button on your blouse one at a time, though it's happening torturously slow. She seems to be enjoying doing it, what with the smug look she's giving you. You finally can't take it any longer, pleading, "Please... I can't take it anymore..." Who spends ten seconds per button?_

Your word cause her to flush as she quickens her pace, having had her fill of teasing you. Your sarashi bound breasts on display, a slight hint of jealously fills eyes overflowing with sexual desire. Your nipples want nothing more than to see the light of day at this point, as you think you know exactly what she intends as she begins unwrapping her present. With each loop of cloth falling free of your form, you only grow all the more excited, before finally you simply can't take it anymore. "Please, Kosuzu... I need you...!" Your desperate plea causes her to pause a moment, blood rushing to her face.

She doesn't waste another moment, not bothering to even undo it the rest of the way. She tugs it down, frees your breasts and gets to work. It's obvious that she doesn't know what to do, but, quite frankly, neither do you. She mostly tries to mimic what you did to make her sing for you, though her enthusiasm is endearing, if a bit painful with her nibbles.

Her sucking is just wonderful, however. The way she starts with her mouth sucking your whole areola, before slowly narrowing her focus, is just cheating. You never knew you liked it so much, and she's exploiting it ceaselessly. It has you rubbing your thighs together every time. By the end of each suck, she eeks a soft moan from you, only egging her on all the more. She nearly becomes predictable, but just when you drop your guard, she gives you a tug with her teeth, or changes what she's doing with her hand. It's like she knows exactly what you want, and she's capitalizing on every weakness you show. At this rate, she's going to get you off with your breasts alone...

She gives you one last, particularly hard suck, tugging your breast with it, and lets go with a wet pop. Before you can recover, she tweaks your nipple, giving it a twist as she places her mouth on your other breast. Within another few switches, you're almost to the point of comparing her to a baby, the way she won't leave them alone. Her eyes stare down at your breast as she sucks, constantly getting better at pleasing you, constantly edging you just a bit closer to completion. With every strong suck, you're gasping. With every twist, you cry out. With every nibble, you murmur.

You're getting so hot as she adds more and more fuel to the fire spreading within you, and each time you buck, or show any sign of finally getting close, she denies you that sweet release in some way. From changing the pace from the rhythm that you were enjoying, to biting painfully hard, it's like she wants to keep you from finally getting there.

When she altogether stops, you give her the most desperate of pleading eyes, but she's not looking at your face. No, she's too busy tugging your bloomers down, earning her a pair of eyes as wide as dinner plates, and a face as red as can be. Tossing them aside, they land with a small wet smack. Mortified at the sound, you look to find that the groin has gotten sopping wet over who knows how long she's been at this. However, when your panties themselves land with a splat like a wet sponge, you have to wonder if she's been keeping you from getting off longer than you thought.

Your eyes widen again as she dives under your skirt, between your thighs. You resist the urge to clamp them shut, but you know that she must be getting an eyeful of unkempt blond hair. You never were a fan of shaving, but, well... You also never have had another girl— "Did you just sniff m—?" You buck with surprise as she slides her tongue along the source of all that moisture. You buck again when she hits your clitoris, and then once more when she gives it a suck. She inserts two fingers in, and you groan ever so slightly as you stretch just a bit wider. Sure, you've masturbated, but you used only one finger for that. To use two, well... that's twice as much

Your toes curl a bit as she keeps hitting every button she can, many you didn't even know of, and then proceeds to do it again in a different order. It's no surprise that you're getting close faster, but the exact rate you're getting there is driving you mad. With a cry, you spasm a bit, your insides convulsing all the more as you finally get that sweet release you were begging for. Your juices spray in a way you're not used to.

You would panic and wonder if you just peed on her, but, as it stands, you're taking a pleasure cruise for the time being. You've never had an orgasm quite like that, and you've had time to practice, as it's one of the few things you can do anymore. As you slowly begin to come down from your orgasm, you find Kosuzu's hakama lifted. Seems she's gotten bolder than when she first noticed you, as she's bare and her honeypot is ready for her turn. "Please, Rin..." She wiggles her hips enticingly, looking like she'll explode if you don't give her what she wants.

You move to do so, but you see something beyond those spread legs and pleading eyes that brings you pause. Something beyond Kosuzu at all.

Everyone is staring at the two of you


End file.
